The Difference
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Stayne was with many women before he met Alannah. So what is the difference between her and them? Perhaps love has something to do with it. Dedicated to MistyDay. Equal parts fluff and smut. Enjoy!


The Difference

Ilosovic Stayne lay on his side, running his hand up and down Alannah's arm, smiling softly to himself at her low murmur of satisfaction. He scooted closer to her, gently kissing her bare shoulder, and she slowly turned so she was lying on her back. He chuckled to himself-her face was still slightly flushed from the love making they had just completed mere minutes ago, and her damp hair was plastered to her forehead. She smiled coyly at him and let the sheet covering her breasts slip a fraction, and Stayne smiled as he recognized the invitation.

"Are you sure you don't need time to recover, love?" He asked in a light voice, and she answered by grabbing his shoulders and yanking him down into a kiss that caused fireworks to go off in his brain. He clutched her tightly, kissing back equally as hard, plunging his tongue in her mouth, moaning as she ran her hands through his hair, tugging slightly. He pushed her down onto her back, his hands stroking up and down her spine, then around to her stomach, pressing gently before moving upwards to stroke and squeeze her breasts, smirking inwardly at her growl of pleasure. He kissed her throat, and then slowly licked the valley between her breasts, and she moaned.

"Ilosovic…I love you…so much…"

Stayne paused for an instant, his heart soaring as it always did when he heard her utter those three words. He glanced up at her, gulping quietly as her eyes, soft with love and desire, met his own. He kissed her breasts, and then slowly moved down her body, tasting every delectable bit of her. As he lavished his wife, he let his mind go back to a time when sex was, to him, either a business transaction or an unpleasant duty.

_His first lover-so to speak-had been Jolene, the Courtesan that his father had procured for him so that Ilosovic might learn the ways of the world. She had been vastly experienced, boasting among her clientele many great lords-and ladies. When it came to sex, Jolene did not discriminate-but she was costly. If you could pay her price, she would service you. She had been very patient with the young Stayne, guiding his hands and mouth to the right spots, and he quickly discovered just where to kiss and lick to make her gasp. Then she had pleasured him with her mouth and hands until he was gasping. After, she had coyly remarked that his size was quite large, and he had been slightly embarrassed and worried for her until she assured him that yes, he would indeed fit inside. He had plunged into her quickly, still nervous, but once inside he quickly figured out what to do. _

_After, he had stammered out his thanks and asked when he would be able to see her again. She patted his head-a gesture that he did not quite appreciate-and told him that when he had some more coin, she would be more than happy to return, and promised to tell all her friends about him and what a marvelous lover he was. She had then gathered her clothes, bid him Fairfarren, and left the room, leaving him alone and more than slightly bewildered, wondering if he had perhaps said or done something to chase her away. After racking his brain, he decided he was never going to figure it out, and dressed, ready to begin the day and fulfill his duties. _

Stayne breathed in Alannah's delicious apple and spice scent, then gently exhaled onto her still-wet center, and she gasped out his name, whispering over and over, "I love you…I love you…I love you…"

He pressed the tip of his tongue against her, moaning at her sweet taste, and then slowly licked her wet slit, gathering her juices on his tongue. "Gods…baby….so…sweet…" He licked her roughly, flicking his tongue across her clit in tight, hard circles, and she gripped his shoulders, whispering words of encouragement.

"Ohhhh…gods…Ilosovic…please…more…please baby…" The sheer emotion in her voice was incredibly erotic, and he obeyed her, pressing his tongue further into her, ravishing every deliciously hot bit of her, then slowly slipped a finger inside, moving it in tandem with his tongue. She responded to his touch and kisses, her voice rising and falling as she gasped, groaned, and growled his name. Stayne loved those sounds, and he knew that she wasn't merely playing a part….

"_OH! Yes! Oh, Sir Stayne, you are quite magnificent! Ohhhh…Madam Defarge was right about you! You certainly do give a lady her money's worth! Oh, my! Ohhhh…" _

_Stayne rolled his eyes, and continued to lavish the young woman that lay in his bed. He had already forgotten her name-it was either Beth or Bess, he couldn't remember which. But he had been lonely, she had been willing, and as long as the Queen didn't find out, no harm would come of it. Stayne had quickly learned that some of the whores had quite odd proclivities. He had no problem with being rough if both parties were of the same mind, but he drew the line at any type of bondage or abuse-even if it was 'just in fun' as some of the lords of Salazen Grum had put it. After a brief haggling over price-and also over what was acceptable and what was not, they had retired to the room he had chosen for the night, and quickly undressed, Beth-or-Bess oddly mechanical in her movements. Even her voice, when he had begun to kiss her, had been oddly monotone, as if she was merely reading from a script. It had been extremely discouraging, but he was determined to get his money's worth, and plunged bravely onward. His body reacted, and he went through the motions, moaning in pretend arousal as he quickly entered her. _

_He finished, sighing in relief as he pulled out of her, giving her the devil smile that he had already begun to perfect, and took a stab at her name. "I must say, Bess, you certainly gave me more than my money's worth." He had learned very quickly just what to do and say to make them happy-everyone in the little drama had a role to play, and this was his. He gagged inwardly as Bess blushed, giggling like a shy virgin. She didn't fool him for a second, but he played along, kissing her gently before reaching for his wallet to pay, smirking when her face went from shy to eager and her hand opened up. _

_He counted the coins into her hand, and then they dressed and went their separate ways. _

Alannah arched her back, eyes half shut and stars exploding in her vision as her husband slowly devoured her, his tongue moving over every bit of her as his fingers-first one, then three, slowly moved in and out of her center. Gods, how she loved him. His touch, his kiss, the way he whispered her name when they were lying together, even the way he held her as he slept-close to his chest, their arms and legs tangled together and their left hands linked-she loved it, and she loved him. She had never cared that he had not been an innocent when they met, as she had not been one either-but her innocence had been cruelly snatched from her, and she had been terrified of opening her heart and giving her body freely to any man. But she had been unable to deny the raw attraction she felt when she had seen him in the Ballroom, and the almost physical ache she felt when she found he was the favorite of the tyrannical Queen left her gasping for breath.

_She had felt his gaze on her the whole time she sang, and when she again faced the throne and faced him as well, the look of lust and desire in his eye mirrored her own. Iracebeth, fortunately, had been too busy giving Stayne her own lustful look-one that he was ignoring completely. _

_She had left the palace, hoping to hear the sounds of his footsteps following after. _

Stayne felt Alannah's walls starting to contract, and he increased his movements, gently nipping on her clit, and she gripped his shoulders tightly and shouted his name to the Heavens.

"ILOSOVIC! Oh GODS BABY!"

He swallowed every drop of her, and then swiftly moved upwards, needing to be inside her. Their lips met, and he hesitated for a millisecond before plunging into her, moving in the slow, strong rhythm that they both loved.

Stayne gazed into his wife's eyes. Gods, how he loved her. Her touch, her kiss, the way she pressed so closely against him when they slept, the unwavering loyalty she had shown to him, it all served to make him fall more madly in love with her every day.

He roared her name as he climaxed, and she followed moments later with her own. He rolled on his back, pulling her with him, and she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and sighed in languid satisfaction.

"Penny for your thoughts, Ilosovic."

He chuckled softly, stroking her back. "I was just thinking about the difference between you …umm…my other…uhh…" He paused, unable to think of how to finish, and Alannah snickered, understanding what he meant.

"The whores and courtesans, you mean?"

He sighed, relieved. "Yes, them and…Iracebeth," he finished, voice shuddering slightly.

Alannah kissed him lightly on the lips. "So, what's the difference?"

Stayne smiled at her. "Isn't it obvious, Alannah? The difference is-with you, I'm making love to a woman that I have loved for years, and will always love. I am making love to a woman who has seen every side of me and has not balked or run away. I am making love to a woman who isn't pretending, isn't taking advantage of me isn't playing a part, and who saw past my scarred face to the man I have always wanted to be. You have no idea what a difference that has always made to me. I love you, My Angel."

Alannah kissed him, tears running down her face. Stayne gently wiped them away. "Hush now, my love. No tears. Hush anois mo aingeal. Is brea liom tu. Hush now, my angel. I love you."

Alannah smiled at him. "Is brea liom tu ro, mo Knight dorcha. I love you too, my dark knight."

Stayne smiled at her. "And that makes all the difference."


End file.
